Telecommunications companies periodically receive requests for searching call records. The requests may come in the form of a court subpoena asking for call records for certain phone numbers on specified or a range of dates and/or times. Additionally, internal security departments for telecommunications companies may need to request call record searches to investigate internal security issues. Also, telecommunications billing departments may occasionally need to search call records to verify a bill or to correct a billing issue. Previous systems are slow at executing a search of this kind, typically taking as much as three days to complete a search. Because previous systems are so slow, the mainframe or billing system costs alone for previous systems to run searches such as those mentioned above can amount to millions of dollars per year.
Also, previous systems are limited by the call record history available for searching, a cost of the search, and/or the duration of the search. Some previous systems limit the call history searched due to cost and time constraints. For instance, the search may be limited to the past 60 days of call history. Thus, information prior to the 60-day mark is potentially lost without some special custom procedure for retrieving the data. There are parts of the data that may remain in various different systems for various lengths of time. Thus, some of the call record history can potentially be found. However, custom procedures to retrieve call records can be even more time consuming and costly than standard procedures.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.